Let Them Eat Cake
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: No matter how broke Sebastian was, he should have known the amazing job offer as a teacher for the odd, yet elite, Madame Red's Academy for Boys was too good to be true especially when his biggest obstacle is the school's allusive school idol, Ciel. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Simply Hopeless here. I'm writing this story as a gift fic for a friend whose constant encouragement has pushed me to write even when I didn't think I had anything left in me. Thank you so much for your help Kei-chan. I said happy b-day to you on Christmas but again Happy Birthday and Happy New Years to everyone else. I really hope you guys enjoy. I'm always nervous when I write for the first time for another anime/manga so please let me know if you enjoy. There is definite OOC here and there but hopefully it will all work out. I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I enjoy obsessing over it practically every day.

**Let Them Eat Cake**

Chapter One

Ciel didn't want to be found. It was very obvious by the fact that he had sought sanctuary in the highest, sturdy branch of a blossoming cherry tree even before the opening ceremony had come to a close. He had performed successfully with his speech to the incoming and returning students.

He remained coy yet approachable despite the strong need to scowl at the vapid students that were determined to hang onto his every word while ogling him. He even tried his best not to roll his eyes when he introduced his future replacement, a bubbly blonde by the name of Alois Trancy. Ciel would have probably wished the poor bastard luck taking on the new position except for the fact that the blonde's eagerness to be liked had irritated him to the point that he had at one point envisioned himself kicking the idiot off the stage. But he didn't have time to indulge in his somewhat violent daydreams because as soon as the student council president took his place behind the podium again, Ciel made his exit as discreetly as possible.

He hoped now, despite his dark outfit and ridiculous appearance, that the dizzying array of falling petals and the uniformity of the line of cherry trees leading up to the stately academy building would prevent his admirers from spotting him outdoors. He had been lying on his stomach, reading a dog-eared copy of 'The Cask of Amontillado' by Edgar Allan Poe while absently nibbling on a chocolate covered pocky stick. The need to enjoy such grim entertainment in his private quarters was overridden with the high probability of getting caught between here and the dorms on the other side of the boarding school; hence his temporary fortress of solitude in the cherry tree.

Ciel occasionally looked up from his book to watch discreetly as another uniformed schoolboy hurriedly ran pass his tree. His heart would quicken momentarily in his chest when the high school boy had paused as if to look around for clues before dashing towards the library in hopes of finding someone. Although Ciel knew already that it could only be him the person was searching for because he realized that that particular teen was one of the plum haired triplet lackeys that hovered around their student council president, Claude. Ciel couldn't fully relax until he was sure that the human bloodhound was out of sight and when he did, shifting to get more comfortable, one of his laced ankle boots fell off.

He glared at the damnable object as it lay innocently on its side. The expensive footwear was no way close to the regulated shoes that the male students were supposed to wear at Madame Red's Academy for Boys and if he had his choice he wouldn't have worn them at all. But it was part of his outfit for the entrance ceremony and if the triplets, Thompson, Timber or Cantebury, found it then they would know very shortly his hiding place.

He bit the pad of his thumb, brow furrowed in contemplation as he tried to figure out if it was really worth the risk to climb down the tree and retrieve it or leave it to chance. But just as he sighed out in frustration and decided that he couldn't risk trusting such a fickle thing as 'chance' he spotted him.

A handsome, raven-haired male was jogging towards the cluster of Academy buildings and inadvertently him. His hand was hurriedly tugging up the sleeve of his suit jacket, the other drawing his satchel further up his shoulder so that it wouldn't fall again.

"Baldroy what made you think borrowing my alarm clock without my permission wouldn't piss me off? I'm late because of one of your impulsive moves. No, I don't care that the oven timer was broken. You need to—" The maroon-eyed male argued with this 'Baldroy' person in a steady hiss of frustration, the device held securely against his shoulder and cheek. He would have probably continued to scold the person on the phone as he moved quickly towards the auditorium accept he found himself faltering when a certain someone spoke.

"Fetch."

"Come again?" questioned the raven in a muffled voice. The command he thought he heard seemed unquestionably firm in its demand as if it was used to giving out orders.

"I dropped my shoe so fetch it for me." Ceil repeated his demand a bit louder. He shifted and the cat bell collar wrapped around his slender throat, made a soft tinkling sound. He frown in irritation even as he pushed his lithe frame up slightly with the support of his elbows so he could look down at the late individual while still laying on his belly.

Ciel didn't blame the male, who he assumed could only be a new student to the school, for looking perplexingly up at him. He doubted any **normal** person wouldn't do a double take or two at the curious sight he made. The allusive teen quite literally looked like a humanoid cat stuck in a tree with his faux white cat ears nestled in short blue-gray tresses on top of his head; his inanimate cat tail was barely seen from this angle but it was attached to his black short shorts and lay limply against one leg. His red cat collar was wrapped around his delicate throat like a scarlet letter marking him with the soft tinkling of the bell dangling from it.

Or maybe, if he felt like going for the literary angle, he resembled a certain mysterious Cheshire Cat because of how surreal his image looked in such a mundane place as a school. Only one electric blue orb scowled down at the unmoving male, the right one covered by a black rose eye patch. The willowy frame of the teen was sheathed in a seemingly tight fitting, sleeveless black satin shirt with white ruffles running down the middle like a tuft of white fur. His milky shoulders were bare, only marred by the small belted cloth that attached his shirt to his detachable black sleeves. Ciel's already short shorts rode up a bit further exposing more of the creamy pale thighs that pressed against either side of the tree branch's girth to keep him from falling when he sat up properly this time.

He pointed his striped black and white stocking foot at the allusive shoe before wrapping his sinfully pouty lips around another chocolate pocky stick. Despite his outfits abnormalities he looked practically regal and ethereal sitting in the tree. His alabaster cheeks and nose were slightly flushed an attractive pink from the strong smell of flowers wreaking havoc with his nervous system.

"Hey kid, didn't your mommy and daddy teach you any manners?" asked the irritated newcomer. Then plastering what he hoped to be a soothing smile he carefully tried to instruct the cat boy with an offering of open arms. "Come here I'll catch you if you can't get down."

"Peasant, I'm sixteen," hissed out the teen. He then gracefully swung his leg over to join the other before he jumped down in one fluid movement to land in a crouch on the ground. He would be damned if he allowed himself to be caught like some frail damsel in distress despite whatever delicate features he may or may not have. Smoothly he stood up, his hand snatching up his own shoe in the process. "What good is a dog if he doesn't even fetch," he grumbled to himself.

"Come again?" The raven asked with a strained smile. He felt stupid for offering his help; arms still open wide before he awkwardly began to settle them back down. He could hear the dial tone of his cell phone from Baldroy hanging up on him but he was too focused on the damnable creature in front of him.

"I don't make it a habit to repeat myself. If you don't get it the first time then that's your problem. But don't worry you'll learn your place in this school soon enough," Ciel said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to ask his would-be savior his name.

"I'm sorry but I believe you are the only one dressed up like an animal," ground out the raven between clenched teeth. "And what gives you the right to assume that I'm poor?"

Ciel snorted, not intimidated in the slightest by the slightly taller teen as he hobbled over to the other student while still holding his shoe. "It's my business to know these things Mister…" he trailed off, wrinkling his brow at not knowing the teen's name.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian supplied promptly. He was slightly curious about what this pompous boy would say next.

"You don't smell poor, we wouldn't have let you through our front gates if you **reeked** of poverty," he murmured as he began to slowly circle him critically. "But despite your somewhat tidy appearance, with the exception of the one or two undone buttons on your suit jacket, you have a fairly worn-out satchel of somewhat 'okay' quality. Also there is the fact that you don't have your school uniform on yet. Either you must have not ordered it yet or you can't afford it and hope to foolishly pass off this poor substitute as one. **If** you are lucky 'scholarship boy' you may be able to buy a second hand one, although where is beyond me," he rattled off with a critical eye. "And of course these!" he declared quickly snatching up one of Sebastian's hands.

"What do my hands have to do with your unfair analysis?" Sebastian gritted out trying his best to remain civil despite the urge to tug back his hands from this rude individual.

"Don't interrupt," Ciel snapped, narrowing his eye at the raven. "Look at these fingers, this palm; these hands are the hands of a hard-working laborer. I have nothing against them, someone has to wash the dishes, but they don't necessarily fit in **this** sort of school," he tsked.

"Well aren't you the most delightful, little—" Sebastian growled out, fingers flexing as if they wouldn't mind wrapping themselves around Ciel's slender throat. But an outburst to the left of them had both of them silent and tense.

"What do you think you are doing to our school idol?" cried out a student, closely followed by the student council president.

"Ciel-sama did this brute hurt you in any way?" The demand came from a tall, pale, raven-haired student with golden eyes behind his slim glasses.

"You wound me with your assumptions that I—" Sebastian began before he was cut off.

"Claude… what are you—" Ciel began before the other student accompanying Claude made an exclamation.

"Oh your shoe is off, would you like me to put it on for you?" suggested the nameless student.

"Y… you may, if you w…want," Ciel said in a trembling voice. His moment's irritation and disgust at the situation transformed quickly as his lone eye suddenly shimmered wetly as if he were on the verge of tears as he placed curled hands close to pink lips. It was a complete 180 from the arrogant brat who demanded a complete stranger to retrieve his shoe and listed why he was poor.

Bewitched by Ciel's vulnerable display, the nameless student quickly fell to his knee in order to take Ciel's stocking foot in hand and guide it into his shoe.

'Woof', Ciel mouthed to Sebastian. He then smirked over the student's head before carelessly petting it as if the insignificant student was a mere dog.

The Phantomhive teen knew how to manipulate people and bend them to his will at the tender age of five when his bad constitution kept him indoors and he needed to relieve boredom. He had first won complete control over his servants, who were rarely able to say 'no' to him once he pouted or became teary eyed. His governess was a tough bird to sell but pretending to go into an asthma attack or feel faint usually forced her hands in most matters.

Then Ciel moved towards bigger prey like the elderly who found him so 'precious' and 'witty'. He chose them because they weren't necessarily paid to obey him so they presented a sort of challenge. But his default use of his frailty and invoking false emotions when necessary easily remedied any rough patch. That was when he upgraded to his peers and their parents. He gave them what they wanted to see and exploited their weaknesses with their assumptions.

As he said before to Sebastian, it was only a matter of time before he learned his place in the hierarchy of the school. And he was sure with the right conditioning he could have the newcomer eating out of his hand just like his other 'pets'.

"What did I tell you about fondling my person without my permission," Ciel snarled out abruptly, narrowing his lone eye. He had been so lost in his thoughts of past conquests that he didn't realize that his admirer had already placed his shoe on and laced it before daring to slide his hands to uncharted territory while he was unaware.

"Th… That you won't hold back next time," squeaked out the student who quickly leapt to his feet.

He tried to stutter out an apology, wanting to get a second chance, when without any qualms or hesitation Ciel raked his nails down the side of the boy's face; pink lips twisting slightly in cruel satisfaction at the horrified shock on the boy's face. "I no longer need your services cur," he spat out.

"Please clean up the mess Claude," he ordered the other student nonchalantly. He gave Claude a quick peck on the cheek, taking the handkerchief offered to him to clean his hands before giving Sebastian one last look. It lingered for just a space of a few heartbeats before he made his retreat, chin held up high.

Claude suddenly shot his hand out and clenched it around the lower portion of the student's face as soon as Ciel turned to leave and the student had finally manage to stumble up after the initial shock. The balls of his fingers dug into the poor sap's jaw earning a muffled groan.

"His Majesty may have let you go with that little warning but I won't. As Student Council president and more importantly president of the Ciel Phantomhive Fan Club I detest needy people. If you want to serve our Ciel fine but **know** your place. For the next two weeks if I hear a rumor that you have been within five yards of Ciel I will make sure your academic life here is a personal hell, got me? Now go to the nurse's office and have that looked at. It looks nasty," Claude commanded, finally releasing him.

He wiped his bloody hand on the shell-shocked student's blazer before he could even stumble off. Then the president turned to narrow his golden gaze as Sebastian. "And you… Don't you have to meet your dorm leader for room assignment?" Claude asked in query.

"I... I'm sorry but I'm not a student here. I'm the new teacher for British Literature. I was sidetracked by your… your school idol? And his brand of kindness and now I'm most definitely sure that I missed all of the opening ceremony," Sebastian began, very unsure of anyone's stability here. 'Maybe I should decline the job and just evade the bill collectors until I find a new one,' he thought, all the while offering Claude a faux smile.

"Yes, you are most definitely late. Not the best start, might I add, but I will assume you aren't the homeroom teacher and will be able to attend to your class later in the day," scolded Claude lightly while straightening his glasses.

"Oh, well then, right this way. I am nothing if not thorough in my presidential duties, which happen to include showing newcomers, including faculty, all that this Academy has to offer. If you have time please indulge me in this request before seeking out your class." Claude offered a wane smile that didn't even rich his cold, critical eyes as he placed his hand over his heart and gave Sebastian a bow.

"Welcome to Madame Red's School for Boys."

To be continued…

A/N: I know weird right? There will be OOCness but I hope you don't mind and really hope you can show your support by telling me what you think. Hope you like this Kei-chan it's 2:52 a.m. here now. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here with another installation of **Kei-chan**'s gift fic. I'm happy that she likes it so far and hope that she continues to enjoy it. I also hope that all my new and faithful readers/reviewers out there enjoy this to and will tell me what they think about the fruits of my labor. I've been waffling back in forth between the idea of Sebby-chan as a student or a teacher and after making a pros/cons list to Kei-chan, we agreed on teacher. So I made minor changes to the first chapter, so if you are confused or have time then check it out. XP

Recap

_"Yes, you are most definitely late. Not the best start, might I add, but I will assume you aren't the homeroom teacher and will be able to attend to your class later in the day," scolded Claude lightly while straightening his glasses. _

"_Oh, well then, right this way. I am nothing if not thorough in my presidential duties, which happen to include showing newcomers, including faculty, all that this Academy has to offer. If you have time please indulge me in this request before seeking out your class." Claude offered a wane smile that didn't even reach his cold, critical eyes as he placed his hand over his heart and gave Sebastian a bow._

"_Welcome to Madame Red's School for Boys."_

**Let Them Eat Cake **

Chapter Two

Honestly, Sebastian didn't know whether he should thank Claude despite his dubiously scornful greeting or punch him in the throat just to see the look of condescension disappear as he wheezed for air.

'Decisions… decisions…' he thought, inwardly smirking. Sebastian had not planned for things to turn out this way and really couldn't afford to lose his job since his debtors were breathing down his neck because of overdue student loans and his sweet, old grandmother stealing his identity in order to lose a crap load of money in the pachinko parlors.

The idea of being homeless was a real possibility if he couldn't land the gig, no matter that living with his would-be chef roommate, who constantly set fire to their kitchen, was barely a step up from living in a cardboard box. So despite the raven's waning patience, his 'big boy' problems forced him to conjure up a faux smile out of his corner pocket before taking reigns of the conversations.

"Hmm… before we go any further, can I ask that you give me a moment so that I may straighten up and retrieve my glasses? I'm a bit far-sighted, so if you are going to give me a tour of the facilities I would **at least** like to see what I'm looking at in order to appreciate it," Sebastian offered somewhat apologetically.

"So you are saying that you saw nothing of what happened earlier?" Claude questioned critically. 'Not his majesty's outfit, or his disciplinary actions, or even when I further continued the disciplining? How fortuitous,' he thought, secretly pleased.

The student council president was sure that his and Ciel's brand of punishment would have either scared the newcomer off or resulted in some major adjustments on the teacher's part. Although even if the new faculty member disapproved of their methods it didn't mean he wouldn't stop doing everything in his power to protect his obsession even if it meant using unconventional methods.

"No, I didn't. I was so much in a hurry to at **least** catch the tail end of the opening ceremony that I left putting my glasses off to the last to make sure that my… my clothes were presentable…" Sebastian stumbled over the last part as he started to fumble in putting to rights the buttons that Ciel had so rudely pointed were fastened wrong on his suit jacket. He prided himself in being a punctual and neat man and yet so far today he failed at both miserably if he took in the students' opinions of him.

He squinted in hopes of sharpening his blurry vision, wanting to hurry but too impatient to take his eyeglass case out of his satchel. Sebastian had a feeling that Claude did not care for wasting time and although he could give a flying fuck what the impudent student thought, he **did** need his help. He didn't realized how much so until Claude had taken over his failed attempt at buttoning his suit jacket. Sebastian's faux smile quickly became acidic as he smiled waspishly at the blurry image of Claude and his no-nonsense like tactics to invade his personal space to get the job done.

"You're welcome." Claude said this dryly after completing his task, not even waiting for the man to thank him. Once more he pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose, a habit he did repeatedly when he was irritated. "Unfortunately the opening ceremony is over but as aforementioned we can see the campus before your classes. Quickly now, quickly, I'll have more important matters to attend to before this day is over," he pressed out tersely as he pivoted smoothly and started to walk away.

Sebastian flexed his fingers in yearning; his violent intentions rolled off of him in palpable waves, as he imagined once more of choking one of Madame Red's students. He smiled winningly when it appeared Claude had whisked his head back, sensing the threat behind him before the teacher started to follow meekly behind. His hand reached into his satchel, carefully pulling out a hard, rectangular shape that he believed to be his eyeglass case. He didn't bother to squint to make sure because his eyesight was fairly poor until, with a sigh, he slide the frames to its proper place.

"That was very reckless of you to walk onto school grounds so unprepared. What if you ran into a student or one of their influential parents? Could you really afford a plausible lawsuit?" Claude rattled off, tsking and shaking his head simultaneously. "Doubtful… I really don't see where Madame Red finds most of her teachers. Most are—" Claude stopped talking abruptly realizing that at least here he should curb his sharp tongue.

"We are mostly what, dare I ask?" Sebastian snarled out. His crimson gaze narrowed at the male student who seemed to have this unnerving talent of getting under his skin. He was already rehearsing in his head how he would win over the jury at his murder trial with his charismatic smile. Sebastian's silver tongue would easily twist the jurors into believing that he was 'only human' and that his murdering the student in front of him was justifiable; it was a crime of passion and not just convenience. 'I was doing humanity a big favor, your honor,' he thought sighing dramatically in his head with barely a visible shrug.

Claude turned slightly to look once more analytically at Sebastian before he let out a put-out sigh. "Questionable. Not that I'm saying that you are…. Well not yet anyway. But you'll see… This is indeed a very unique school," he said a bit mysteriously. His glasses glinted in the sunlight obscuring his golden eyes for the briefest moment.

'Is it me or are all rich people snobbish, douche bags who blatantly like to remind even the middle-class that they were the genital herpes of civilized society. What they really need is for every last one of them to have the massive stick lodged up their asses surgically removed. As well as a good, swift, flying kick in the teeth followed by a—' He paused in his pleasant train of thought when his guide suddenly stopped.

"This building here is the common area or as I prefer to call it' the Mecca of Student life'. We have the food court in the middle of the building, which has different food vendors serving only the finest culinary cuisines. Upstairs is the student council suite where I and my fellow council members try to rule the schoolyard with an iron fist.

"Closet to us is the bookstore here for textbooks and knickknacks emblazoned with the school's logo. The department next to it sells the uniforms that are either ready to wear or can be tailored to the customer's specificity. There is a game room in the basement and a movi—" Claude continued before he was finally cut off.

"What about that over there?" Sebastian asked in bemusement. He had vaguely been listening to the insipid droning on of the blowhard Claude. He was pretty sure that the student council president fairly enjoyed hearing himself talking just to talk. He could have been a blowup doll for all Claude cared and the spectacled teen would have yammered on as long as he had breath in his body and someone to belittle.

"What's that? Oh, that? That's the photography club." Claude replied nonchalantly, displeased to be derailed from his speech. He admitted to himself that it was a little early in the year for any of the clubs to be out advertising their clubs but that particular club was a far exception. "They always start their club activities earlier in the year. The newcomers usually take a real liking to the school idol during his opening speech and so they come here to buy photos of him. It's such a very lucrative, legitimate business, that the school council no longer has to give them a stipend to support their club and they even give us five percent of their proceedings after, of course, giving fifty percent royalties to the school idol.

"So… so this is the school idol?" Sebastian stumbled out in awe at the sheer volume of pictures clustered around the area to the right of the Commons entryway. Large posters were plastered up against one side of the building's wall. A cut out of Ciel threatened to tumble over from a gentle breeze before one of the club members reinforced it with a brick while a student teasingly dangled the last keychain photo of the school idol in front of his classmate's nose.

It was as if he had stumbled onto a school idol yaoi convention as one or more photography students hawked their wares, smacking rolled pieces of paper against the display case to adamantly declare that discounts were to be had there. One spectacled photography member with freckles brandished a school idol doujinshi he had labored on all summer before he was practically mauled by the eager masses.

Sebastian didn't really know how to wrap his mind around the scene without getting goose bumps from the sheer creep factor. He pondered if the other faculty members knew about the seedier side of this elitist school. The teacher's irritation at the arrogant student who had earlier insisted on him retrieving his shoe, now turned into sympathy when juxtaposed with the scene that bordered a little beyond the lines of simply being stalker-y.

The pictures weren't lewd per say but they did seem to stir excitement in the horny hearts of the many gathered. The slate haired teen was for the most part modestly dressed, never quite showing 'the goods' but sometimes posing in slightly provocative positions. Most if not all of the pictures showed the school idol dressed in elaborate costumes that made him look damn near androgynous while others were candid shots of him in his normal school uniform.

"Those are all of his highness, Ciel-kun, of course!" Claude's words snapped into Sebastian's shell-chocked mind. "How could you not have known… oh… of course, the glasses," sighed out Claude in exasperation of the teacher's idiocy. "This is one of the pictures that were taken of him today if you are curious. He is wearing one of the designer's, Nina Hopkins, many visions," he said offering him the picture.

Immediately Sebastian clapped his hand over his nose, this was too much; poverty was really looking good at this point. How could he be so easily aroused by a student who had quickly reduced him to the status of a dog? It was most definitely frowned upon in his profession to want to desire a student, especially a student that had irritated him up until now. But…

"Ho… how beautiful is this glossy, slate hair? That noble brow, those pouty lips, that stubborn chin and those soft, soft, fuzzy cat ears are all so sinfully delectable. If a human could be a cat then he would be it. And oh, he has claws on his dainty hands," cooed out Sebastian in his soliloquy.

He was immediately lost in his own world as he marveled at the loathsomely cold stare of an uncovered, blue orb and how natural the golden fingertip claw rings looked on the pale fingers. How could he not be in awe of such feline beauty despite his moral compass protesting that this had been seven kinds of wrong barely five minutes ago?

Really, Sebastian had a real infinity for cats and could barely help the bordering on psychotic need to touch their soft, warm fur and play with the petal pink paw pads no matter if they hissed and tried to claw his eyes out. It was quite a shame that they didn't quite care for him. Even more so that his limited vision had prevented him from seeing the embodiment of feline grace up close; but maybe this little puss would still let him touch his fluffy ears or even stroke his slender tail.

"For a small, monthly fee you can receive mobile pictures, but that is beside the point. What matters now is you're getting blood on my pictures. Either pay me for them or desist. I paid good yen for them," snapped Claude prudishly. Despite him being pleased that the photography club may have another diehard customer for life he really didn't want a nosebleed on his ultra rare photos.

"Oh… my apologies," Sebastian mumbled in a disembodied voice. He quickly fished a pocket handkerchief out of his bag, hoping to stopper his nosebleed while reluctantly handing back the pictures with his other hand. As soon as he released them he tried to gather up whatever common sense he had left after spazzing after the cat boy, in order to act like a responsible adult.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange and inappropriate to obsess over one person so much, nonetheless a male, at something as mundane as a school. I wouldn't have believed that this school would lower itself to such acts of debauchery," he scolded despite his mind screaming 'hypocrite'.

"This is a boy's school after all. We are bound to lust after something. So why not pin all our hopes and wet dreams on someone who also enriches are academic lives and encourages us to do our best. Our school idol not only wears these outfits for us on special occasions, like the opening ceremony, but he also cheers us on in athletic competitions if he finds us worthy of his praise. Maybe if this school was coed we wouldn't be focused so intensely on 'Our Highness', but despite our superior intellect and cash flow we are still hormonal teens.

"I see..." trailed off Sebastian. He sure as hell didn't see but didn't know quite how to tell the very adamant and potentially irrational school council president that he didn't see how his explanation made this any way acceptable.

"Whether you see or not doesn't matter. Let us continue on our way," Claude brushed off brusquely as he started to walk again. "If you look to the far left you can see our amazing track and field team already gathered on the field to warm warm-up and exchange information. Over to a far right is our notable library with a few original classical books kept under an air-tight, water resistant case to prevent further deterioration…" He rambled this off expecting Sebastian to keep up with both lecture and pace.

Sebastian kept up with the pace for the most part, marveling at the sheer size of the school. He knew that 'Madame Red's School for Boys' had dormitories and facilities beside the main school but he hadn't thought it would be at such a grand scale. This school could have easily housed and fed over two thousand students with plenty of room to spare while his own alma mater where he graduated, top of his class, could barely cram in twenty students into the tiny classroom with their even smaller desk chairs.

He frowned at his unfortunate luck in life. His poverty coupled with the expensive tuitions and ludicrously priced textbooks quickly drained whatever scholarship money and hopes for a brighter future he could muster. His education, friends and life in general had been tinged with mediocrity compared to the simple lavishness of the school. It was really fucking irritating how good the rich lived while he and other decent people were constantly under servile positions.

It was while Sebastian was under this uncharacteristic cloud of angst, body moving on autopilot, that he didn't realize that his guide had directed him close to where the health center and school nurse's office was. They had to cut through the facility because the pathway towards the administration office was backed up with movers, of what, the forlorn teacher didn't know. But just as he started to really look at his surroundings without feeling the dagger-like needles of jealousy, he stumbled across an open doorway inside the building.

He froze, not paying attention that Claude was already walking towards the back entrance. It was because just as he stepped into the viewpoint of the open door he felt as if someone had walked across his grave. Threadbare satchel held close to his chest, he shivered at this feeling of unadulterated dread as he slowly turned to pinpoint the source and swore. He'd rather drop down on his knees right now and give the arrogant prick Claude a blowjob or be mauled by ravenous crackheads than deal with the monstrosity coming toward him now.

'Dear God in heaven…' he thought morosely.

"Oh my, is that you Sebas-chan!" squealed out an enthusiastic yet still manly voice. A beautiful male with violently red hair, a crimson sweater dress that was more sweater than dress, and prudish library glasses, quickly sashayed over to the terrified new teacher. His cherry red fuck me pumps clicking a staccato beat against the tiled floor as he practically plastered himself against the side of the revolted Sebastian who at the moment looked like he was going to stroke out.

"I'm just making a blind stab in the dark here but I'm assuming you know our school's doctor, Grell," Claude said blandly. He was once again peeved that the teacher couldn't simply follow him and listen without being distracted over every little thing. Even if that little thing was trying to dry hump the petrified teacher.

'No shit Sherlock,' Sebastian snarled in his head. He forced a smile that soon twisted into a grimace as he started to beat the horny school doctor off with his bag to protect his virginity. Yes, you heard him, despite all the attempted rapes by his fellow female **and** male classmates over the years; he still toted his V-card.

"Unfortunately you are correct," he hissed out. Then suddenly when he felt a hand somehow managing to slither underneath his dress shirt, popping off a few buttons in the process, he snapped. Quickly before Grell could even suggest them taking this into his doctor's office, Sebastian had delivered a stunning spinning kick that had the poor doctor flying with enough power behind it to send him crashing into a series of file cabinets. Without even bothering to check to see if the she-man was okay, he quickly slammed the door close and gestured widely to the student council president.

"Quickly I need a chair. That kick won't slow him down for long," he insisted making grabbing motions at Claude. He pressed his shoulder against the door, taking the full brunt of the door vibrating with the muffled pounding of fists and alternate scratching on the other side.

"Sebas-chan how could you treat a lady like that? Didn't our time together during your physical exam mean anything to you?" Grell whined.

Claude, the bystander, shook his head sadly at the odd behavior of the faculty members. He had already decided to group Sebastian as one of the 'odd' ones that Madame Red kept under her employ even as he reluctantly passed him the chair. 'The nice thing to do was to say please,' he thought bitterly at such deplorable manners. The poor were simply such crass creatures he really didn't know how his highness could tolerate them so well.

"You drugged me, gave me a blowjob and then tried to straddle me like a favorite sex toy while I was still fucking under. How the fuck am I suppose to react to that shit. I don't care if you're a rich school's doctor who volunteers pro bono at the clinic or not; I have a right to protect myself from being mauled over like a bulimic chick on a food binge," Sebastian snarled out, wedging the chair under the door.

He didn't even bother to wait to hear Grell's pathetic excuses as he quickly walked to the backdoor that Claude had been going to in the first place. "Are you coming or not? He snapped to the dumbstruck student council president who was fairly bemused by the information revealed. Sebastian could care less if he followed or not. He was going to find the Chair, Co-Chair, or whoever the person it was who was in charge of this 'fine', and he used the term loosely, establishment and demand to be transferred.

"Are you sure you wanted to go? It looks like you had a lot of catching up to do," Claude suggested off-handedly as he nearly trotted to catch up.

"Heh, is this your snide attempt at humor?" snorted Sebastian loosening his tie. He was done with being civilized and nice. Nice guys finished last and all his attempts at polite, civility were met with reproach from the rich bastards in their MacMansions. They could shove it all up their asses if they thought that he would still teach them especially if Grell was there.

Sebastian would rather try and 'make it rain' at some sleazy dive while grinding on a questionably unhygienic pole then put up with this shit any longer. He was surprised that anyone could tolerate these pompous students for fairly long. Debtors be damned, he still had his pride.

As soon as he was inside the administration building he marched over to the elevator and jabbed viciously at the elevator's button. Simultaneously his eye scanned the directory to see that indeed the Co-chair was at the very top floor. Claude's suggestion for Mister Sebastian to calm down was met with a glacial look as both were forced to ride in the same elevator together.

Claude realized a little too late that he had been cold and stand-offish and that any outsider, whether they were rich or dirt poor, would find their school a little much if not taken in small doses. Sebastian had barely touched the very tip of the weird iceberg that was this school and yet he was already running out of there. He sighed in irritation at the possibility of being scolded by the chairperson. His fingers fiddling to straighten his glasses once more although part of him couldn't help a secretive thrill at the tongue-lashing he would surely receive.

"Hohoho." The chuckle came from an old man, who looked vaguely like the monopoly guy, as he sat behind an impressive looking desk that guarded three closed doors. It was the first thing to be seen as soon as they entered the chairmen's suite and was the thing that prevented them from going any further as the green tea-sipping old man stood to his full-height.

"We are sorry but this section is closed off for the day. Unfortunately two of the three co-chairs are absent as usual and the third is occupied with more pressing matters than dealing with an irate teacher? Parent? Angry villager?" He threw out the last part in questions unsure of Sebastian's identity as he raised a lone, bushy eyebrow.

"This here is the co-chairs personal secretary, Tanaka. He is shared by our three co-chairmen although sadly two of the three are usually absent. He may not look it but Tanaka is fairly competent," Claude said in a reassuring sneer.

"How comforting that you think so Sir Faustus," Tanaka said dryly. The old man could not see how the student council president believed that just because he was in charge of the school's government that it also meant he had liberties in this suite as well.

"Yes, I am nothing if not considerate of others feelings," Claude said, taking the fossil's words for a compliment. He then brusquely waved the old man to sit down before leading Sebastian around the desk. "This is Sebastian Michaelis by the way and he wants to talk to one of the Co-Chairs in order to turn in his resignation. Very inconvenient of him seeing as the school year has begun and the contracts are already drawn up. But commoners are always so unpredictable," he tsked, his sneering smile widening.

Both men glared at the pompous teen even as Claude ventured to knock on the middle door. A muffled cursed was soon heard before something clattered to the floor behind the expensive oak door. Quickly, believing the Co-Chair was in danger, or at least needed his assistance, he whisked the door open before waiting for a response. That was until he had to pinch the bridge of his nose closed close at the appending nosebleed.

It was because there, in the massive yet elegant interior of the Co-Chair's office was Ciel, the school idol, in a provocative position. The dim lighting of the office allowed the slate-haired teen to no longer wear his rose shaped eye patch, revealing a set of bi-colored eyes; one the electric blue that was always seen and the other a pale, silvery blue.

The ruffled shirt he wore earlier gapped wide open revealing lean, sinewy muscles and the hint of a dusky pink nipple. His fake, white cat ears were eschewed on his slate-gray hair, pale cheeks flushed in frustration as he sat on the edge of his desk, legs spread a little to accommodate the busty woman between them. One pale hand was wound in a fist around the olive-skinned maid's silver hair as she knelt docilely in front of him. Her face seemed to cover his most private bits as one hand hesitantly tugged at his sleeve cuff and the other lay gently against his milky white thigh.

"Hannah, you brainless twit, hold the fuck still," Ciel growled out breathlessly. He gave his servant's hair a vicious tug to the woman's choked up cry before turning to narrow bi-colored eyes at the intruders.

"Didn't Tanaka tell you not to deserve the Co-Chair because he's busy? Well as you can fucking see, I'm busy," he snapped ready to throw his nameplate at the leering Claude and the dumbstruck Sebastian.

To be continued...

A/N: Just a small author's note this time. As I said in the intro I kept waffling on this but I think that it would be more interesting that Ciel treated an authority figure like a dog instead of some student. Besides Sebastian won't be exposed to Ciel much if he had to divide his attention between work and school. Lol, sorry Kei-chan this story turned out to be a little like a crack-ish fic wise. I wanted it to be semi-serious but I told you last night I was reading 'Broke Straight Guys' and that crack fic got to me. Hope you still like it Kei-chan and you other kiddies if you want to see what happens next then abuse the review button until it cries, 'Uncle'. XP


End file.
